


Panty Party

by thebrightestbird



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Panties, Underage Sex, Valentine's Day, background Trini/Kimberly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightestbird/pseuds/thebrightestbird
Summary: Zack finally reaches into his bag to get his shirt. Something comes out with it and drops to the floor. Jason bends over to pick it up.It’s panties.With their first Valentine's Day together fast approaching, Jason and Zack get help from their friends with, what some might consider, unconventional gifts for each other.





	Panty Party

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly warning for underage sex in this one.

“I totally beat you.”

Jason looks up from tying his shoes to show Zack his best exasperated look. “Like hell, man.”

Because it’s a chance to have the place to themselves, they spent Sunday afternoon on the school’s track basically pretending to be Olympic athletes. They did sprints with hurdles, high jumps, shot put, javelin … the works.

“Dude, I won. Just accept my superiority.”

“In what way did you win? We matched or tied each other over and over in everything.”

“You hit that hurdle,” Zack says seriously, crossing his arms over his still shirtless chest. While Jason was laser-focused on showering and dressing efficiently, Zack had taken great pleasure in messing with him by making his shower a re-enactment of every sexy shower scene in every movie ever.

Jason stands up to face his boyfriend. “You went ‘woo-hoo!’ out of nowhere!”

“Distraction is no excuse.” Zack finally reaches into his bag to get his shirt. Something comes out with it and drops to the floor. Jason bends over to pick it up.

It’s panties.

Jason doesn’t say anything, just puzzles over them. When Zack pulls down his shirt and notices what Jason’s holding, he snatches it away.

“Umm, I, uh,” Zack stuffs the panties back into his bag, “they’re … Trini’s?”

Jason opens his eyes wide at that. “How?”

Zack shakes his head. “Right. That’s a good question. How would I have Trini’s panties?”

“You’re asking me?”

Zack nods.

“If I were a jealous, totally unreasonable human being, then I would jump to the conclusion that you and Trini are having sex.”

Zack scrunches his face in distaste. “Yeah, that would be the natural reasoning. I can’t do that to Crazy Girl. What other reason would a guy have for having panties?”

Jason can’t believe he’s being asked why Zack would have panties when his boyfriend is the one who has the actual answer. “Zack, please, just tell me why.”

Zack looks down into his bag. “… They’re mine,” he says, resigned.

Jason looks in the bag, too, even though the panties aren’t visible. “You wear women’s underwear?”

“You really shouldn’t separate clothing into categories of gender.”

Jason knows Zack’s sidestepping a direct answer but corrects his question’s wording anyway. “You wear panties?”

Zack nods. “Sometimes,” he simply says.

Jason brings a hand up to Zack’s cheek to get him to face him. “Zack, just tell me about it. You can talk to me.”

Zack looks skeptical but takes in a breath to speak. “It’s not all the time. And it’s only panties. No bras or other lingerie. I’ve tried that stuff, but I don’t have a real interest. But with panties, I like how they feel – and how _I_ feel when I wear them.”

Jason brings his hands to Zack’s shoulders and squeezes. “Okay.”

Zack raises an eyebrow. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Jason smiles. “You wear what you like. I would never judge you or tell you what to wear.” He worries suddenly. “Were you never going to tell me? Why didn’t you want me to know?”

“Well, I’m not ashamed, just, you know … we’re still new. And it’s just something I wear, another part of my style. I didn’t know exactly how to tell you or if I should even bother to.”

Jason clears his throat and looks to the side some. “You could have _shown_ me,” he says, bashful. “That, uh, would’ve been fine.”

Zack perks up at that. “Shown you how, Jason?” Jason doesn’t need to look at him to know there’s a smirk on his lips.

Jason clears his throat and looks unwaveringly at his boyfriend. “Last night, I clearly remember having to get past some annoying boxers before blowing you in the back of my truck.”

Zack’s face breaks into a grin.

“Then there was the handjob in the bathroom stall during study hall you somehow got me to agree on. But, yeah, definitely had to reach into some boxers then, too.”

“You’ve endured such hardship,” Zack shakes his head. “Panties would have made all of that so much easier.”

Jason tries his best to keep a straight face. “I think they really would have.”

Zack leans in and kisses Jason soundly, sweetly, still smiling. “In my defense, I was gonna wear them sometime when I was with you. It’s just, uh,” he waves his hand at his bag, “those are pretty old.” He clears his throat. “And cheap.”

Jason gives a questioning look.

“I don’t own many pairs,” Zack explains, “and what I own are from Kmart and other bargain places. I don’t really care when it comes to boxers, but panties are different. I dunno, I just wanted to have some of the sexy kind when I’m with you. But I shouldn’t spend money on that stuff.”

Jason hadn’t even considered that money would have been one of the reasons Zack didn’t want to be seen in panties. Jason knows a man wearing panties can be considered kinky or even taboo, so it’s a relief that Zack doesn’t have feelings of shame wrapped in his interest in panties. Jason’s being honest – he doesn’t see anything wrong with Zack wearing panties, and Zack shouldn’t give a fuck whether others think it’s wrong either.

So, if the reason Zack won’t share such an intimate and private interest with him is because of _money_ of all things, well, that’s something Jason’s just gonna have to fix. He’s crazy about Zack (might even use the L-word but hasn’t been able to kick his courage in the ass hard enough for that yet), and he’s determined that nothing’s getting in between them.

Except for some pretty panties – and Valentine’s Day is the perfect excuse to buy his boyfriend a pair.

||

The next day at school, Jason snags Trini in between classes.

“I need your help,” he starts, “but I don’t know if I can tell you why I need your help.”

Trini just puts her headphones back on and turns around to go to class.

Jason tries again after school.

“Okay, seriously, I need your help, Trini.”

She opens her arms in a helpless gesture. “How do I help you without you telling me what I’m helping you with?” She replays the sentence in her head. Yeah, that made sense.

“No, I’ll tell you what I need help with. I just can’t tell you why.”

Trini has no issues helping Jason. And she knows that out of all of them, he’s the one least likely to ask for help because he feels an unreasonable responsibility as the leader to carry all their issues on his shoulders. So, whatever it is must be big.

That doesn’t mean she has to be patient with him. “Tell me already!”

Jason clenches his jaw and grits out, “I need. You. To go. Shopping. With me,” he pauses and takes a deep breath, “for panties.” He still mumbles that last part out.

She says nothing in reply for what feels to Jason like an eternity. She just kind of tilts her head, like she’s seen a gazelle for the first time.

“Huh,” she finally huffs. “That’s it?”

“ ‘That’s it?’ ” Jason mimics reflexively. “What do you mean, ‘That’s it?’ You’re not shocked or suspicious about me asking you to go panty shopping?”

“Well, you’re getting them for Zack, right?”

Jason’s the one who’s shocked. “How did you know?”

“Oh, please. He tells me everything. Even when I beg him not to.” Trini notices how troubled he looks hearing that. “ _After_ he tells you! Honestly, I just learned about it last night.”

“Ohhkay,” he says, still confused. “But he was so reluctant to tell me. I’m surprised he would go ahead and tell you too.”

“And Billy and Kim.”

“BILLY AND KIM KNOW?!”

Trini can’t look directly at Jason. “Yeahhh, he sent out a group text.”

Jason can only huff. “Huh.”

“I think after he told you, he felt so liberated that he needed to tell all of us,” Trini reasons. “It was an empowering moment.”

Jason ponders for a second. Sure, fine. That sounds like a Zack thing.

“So, panty shopping? For Zack? For Valentine’s Day? Does that about cover it?” Trini gets things back on track. Even simple conversations have gotten so ridiculous since becoming a Power Ranger.

Jason mutely nods.

“Sure, I’ll go. I owe Kim some bralettes.”

“Why do you _owe_ her?”

Trini looks away again. “Kind of broke them.”

Jason can’t help but tease her. “Let me guess. By trying to take them _off_ her?”

“They’re really hard to figure out!” she whines. “They’re all different, so you don’t know whether to pull them over the head or if you have to undo the neck thing or if there’s actually a clasp there or what.”

Jason gets a good laugh.

Trini smacks him in the chest. “Shut it, loverboy, or you’re not getting any backup at Victoria’s Secret.”

“Oh, God, yeah, I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he calms down. “Can we go now? I wish I’d thought of this earlier, but stupid Valentine’s Day is this Wednesday, so it’s now or never.”

“Yeah, sure. Let’s pick up Blue, too. He texted everyone back his full support of Zack, and said, quote, ‘I’ve been thinking of broadening my underwear horizons too.’ ”

“Billy?”

Trini nods.

“Oh,” because, sure, that sounds like a Billy thing. “Good for him.”

||

“Ow!”

“Last one, ya baby.” Kim pulls back from Zack’s face to inspect his freshly threaded and tweezed eyebrows one last time.  “You’re lucky I even do this for you.”

“Who’s doing who a favor here?” Zack checks himself out in the mirror. “I’m not the one with an addiction to Instagram makeup tutorials. Having your own pretty face isn’t enough for you. You gotta abuse mine too.”

 “True,” Kimberly concedes. “And I need a perfectly smooth canvas.” She runs the tips of her fingers over his cheek and chin to inspect his shave, which Zack did himself.

“Do I meet your standards, o’ mighty Pink Ranger?” He snaps his jaw after asking the question, weakly trying to bite her fingers.

Kim lightly swats his cheek for that. “You’ll do,” she sighs.

Zack watches as she picks up one of her many little compacts and one of those odd-shaped sponges. He’s not too interested in makeup. He’ll put on eyeliner for special occasions, but that’s it. He just lets Kim work her magic. There are worse ways to spend the day than being pampered by one of his best friends.

“You and Jason have any Valentine’s Day plans?”

“What?” Zack crinkles his forehead in confusion.

Kim swats him again. “Stop that. I’m contouring.”

He rolls his eyes. “Is Valentine’s Day soon?”

“Wednesday.”

“Serious? Do you think he expects us to do something? It’s the middle of the week. Who bothers with it in the middle of the week?”

She shrugs. “It doesn’t have to be anything big. Trini and I are just gonna eat some chocolate and watch something on Netflix. I already know what gift she’s giving me. She’s out right now getting it with your boyfriend.”

“That’s what they’re doing now? Shit, I can’t get him anything. Mom’s meds-“

“Zack, chill,” Kim interrupts. “Jason doesn’t care about gifts from you.”

“But he’s getting _me_ a gift!”

“Calm down and close your eyes. Don’t make me accidentally blind you with a tiny brush.”

Zack obediently holds still. “It doesn’t seem fair. I can’t keep being the lame one.”

“What’re you talking about?”

“You know, the loser. The one who always disappoints.”

She stops blending eyeshadow and brings both her hands to cup his face. “Open your eyes.” She waits and looks seriously into the beautiful brown eyes that, honestly, didn’t need any help from eyeshadow. “Why would you be any of that?” she partially whispers.

“I’m never the one who can pay for lunch for both of us. We don’t go to all the movies that I know J wants to see. He’s gotta pick me up all the time … I’m a burden.“

“Zack,” Kim says, softly, “don’t start crying.” She rubs his temples. “You’ll ruin your makeup.”

He snorts. “I’m not gonna cry, Pink.”

“Good, because I did a fabulous job with your eyes.” She turns his head to look at the mirror. “And you know damn well that you’re not a burden on Jason. You make him better.”

He side-eyes her. “How?”

“We weren’t friends before the power coins, but we hung in the same circles. That boy was miserable before you.”

“Yeah, I think it’s established that we were all pretty miserable before the coins. Becoming a fucking superhero is pretty good therapy, it turns out.”

Kim smiles and moves him to face her again. She picks up a tube of lipstick. "It’s not just the Power Ranger thing or even all of us becoming friends.” She pauses and shows him how to shape his mouth for her to apply the lipstick. “You’re the one who frustrates and challenges him like he needs. You get him out of his stifling house and show him what loving support and acceptance is supposed to be. And I know you don’t need anyone taking care of you, but sorry to break it to you. _Everyone_ needs to be cared for sometimes. And Jason was a born hero. He loves being the one you can turn to for anything. Whether it’s picking up the check or jerking you off during study hall.”

Zack’s freshly lacquered lips fall open.

“Yeah, I know about that.” She turns his head back to the mirror. “Pretty sure Mrs. Chapel knew but was too embarrassed to call you two on it.”

He inspects her work. The lipstick’s a deep red, not bright but not dull because of a slight shimmer. It reminds him of Jason’s armor. “I can’t believe it, but you’ve actually managed to make me hotter.”

Kim preens. “Was there any doubt?”

Zack looks back at his friend. “Thank you for everything, Kimberly.” He kisses her on the cheek, getting some lipstick on her. “Oops,” he starts to apologize, but then an idea hits him. “Can I have that lipstick?”

“Sure, but I don’t think you need to reapply it. You didn’t get much on me.”

“No, I mean keep it.”

“You like it that much?”

“I do,” he assures her. Zack fiddles with the tube, twisting it a couple of times. “But it’s kind of not just for me.”

||

“Look, Jason,” Billy points to a sign in front of the entrance of Victoria’s Secret. “It’s a Panty Party. That works out for you.”

Jason mutely blinks at the sign.

Trini snickers beside him. “Yeah, Jason. Five panties for $28. You can’t pass up that deal.”

“Oh! You can buy one in all of our colors!” Billy claps.

Jason tries to not visibly cringe. “I was really only wanting to buy, like, two panties for Zack. Maximum.”

“Individually, they’re 10 or 12 bucks,” Trini informs him.

Jason does a quick check of a price tag on a random pair. “Jeez, what are they made of? Gold?” He scans the entire store. He _thinks_ he’s in the prime panty part of the place. He swears the store is blocked off into multiple chambers dedicated to particular tastes like BDSM places (not like he’s actually been to one; he just knows how to keep his Google searches secret and makes liberal use of that ability).

As if his mental anguish had been heard, a salesperson appears out of nowhere. “How are we doing over here? I’m Danielle. Can I help you find anything?”

Jason freezes, but Billy jumps at the opportunity. “What size panties do you think would work on me?”

Danielle’s eyes light up. “What’s your waist size?”

“34.”

“I’d go with large. That should give you the waist size you need and keep snug the extra equipment guys have to worry about. But extra large will work too if you want some breathing room.” She does a quick scan of the display. “Oh, try these.” They’re a powder-blue “hipster” style, satin and mesh material. “Blue should totally be your color if it isn’t already. If you need any more help, let me know. Bye!”

The Rangers watch Danielle go toward another customer like some preternatural, lingerie-granting genie.

Trini smirks and bumps Jason to get his attention. “I think Blue was doing you a favor asking her that.”

“Yeah, I figured Zack and I are about the same size waist-wise.” Billy holds up the panties Danielle recommended. “These are … very see-through.”

Jason considers them too, pictures Zack in them, accentuating his chiseled hip bones ... “Quick, Billy. Help me find a black pair.”

Trini leaves the boys to their panty party and wanders around in search of bralettes. Kimberly loves them – how they can be subtle accents or showy complements to a top.

Trini, though, is the last person who should be buying bralettes. She has a few trusty standard bras and sports bras, and that’s it. It’s one less thing to worry about in the morning. But she broke a few of Kim’s favorite bralettes and needs to make up for that. Plus, if Trini’s being honest with herself, she likes seeing the girlfriend in them.

She wants to resist the automatic inclination to get Kim anything pink, but when you’re in a store that has a particular brand line named Pink, well, you have to go with that first.

Kim could wear any and all of this beautifully, and Trini’s frozen by indecision.

“If you’re on a budget, this wall is 2 for $30.”

Trini jumps at the voice.

It’s Danielle again.

Trini tries to play off her surprise. “That sounds perfect, yeah … I did only want to get a couple.” She can’t help but look at the wall with her previous helpless, glazed look.

Danielle reaches out for one bralette on the middle row and reaches her other hand up to the top row. She practically twirls back around presenting her lacy, strappy treasures. “I’d recommend these new styles.” She places them in Trini’s hands and takes off again to perform what Trini can only assume as her grand purpose on earth of clothing everyone in the perfect intimate apparel.

She takes a closer look at the bralettes in her hands. One is a hot pink lace floral racerback, the other is a cage bra with a matrix of pink and black straps. Both in Kimberly’s size.

Yep. Perfect.

With her shopping done, Trini goes back to check on the boys. They’ve pretty much torn open every drawer. “Is it this hard to pick out five pairs of panties?”

“Just one more,” Jason practically moans out. “I need one more!”

Meanwhile, Billy is pondering over a cute cotton pair in green plaid.

“Thinking of getting them for yourself?” Trini asks.

“Well, no. I was thinking about buying them for Tommy.”

Jason stops rummaging through one of the drawers and looks back up. “But I thought the Valentine’s Day date was going to be a first for you two?”

 “It is. But I should give her a gift, right? Something for Valentine’s?”

“She does like green plaid a lot,” Trini has to admit, “but-”

“Panties aren’t exactly first-date gifts,” Jason finishes.

“Some flowers should work,” Trini offers.

Billy stares a few more moments at the panties. “Okay,” he shrugs, “I’ll just get this blue and black ‘cheeky’ pair for me.” He holds it up for his friends. “I like the lace and tiny bow.”

After a beat of consideration: “Cute,” Trini and Jason say in unison.

Jason promptly squats back down to the drawer he was rummaging in.

“What’s the holdup, J?” Trini asks.

“So, I think I’ve got a good variety for him. I have that pair Billy found right away. Then there’s the completely lace one that he might be too scared to wear because it’s too fancy, but I think most people who like panties want one of those just to have the option. I grabbed a thong, but I can’t imagine how Zack would actually wear it. He can figure it out. And this one’s a pretty basic cotton panty because I don’t want to send him the message that I’m getting him panties to look good for me. This is about him and his preferences and comfort. And I know I only have to choose five, and there are a gazillion other options in these drawers, but none of them are saying ‘Zack’ to me.”

Suddenly, something falls on Jason’s head. It’s a pair of silky red bikini bottoms.

“Oops, I’m so sorry,” someone standing above Jason says.

It’s Danielle.

“I’m just restocking the table. All our items in red are selling out fast this week. You’re holding one of the last few pairs of red panties we have in stock.”

Jason scrutinizes the panties. He hadn’t even considered any color but black for Zack. Giving him something in his own Ranger color seemed too possessive. But now that he’s picturing Zack in this particular red pair, which Jason swears is the same shade as his armor, it’s undoubtedly the hottest thing Jason’s ever imagined.

“No Valentine’s Day is complete without giving a little something in red,” Danielle says.

Before Jason can wholeheartedly agree, the Victoria’s Secret salesperson glides away without another word. He closes the drawer he was looking in and finally gets up. The wrecked table of assorted panties is now flawlessly arranged and cascading in proper color-spectrum order.

“What the hell?” he mutters.

Trini and Billy look down at the table and are just as shocked. The three Rangers look back up in search of Danielle. She’s nowhere to be seen.

“Uh, Jason?” Billy starts. “Are Victoria’s Secret Angels real?”

Jason shrugs. “Wouldn’t be the weirdest thing to happen to us.”

Billy looks skeptical.

“We fought a freakin’ robotic goat last month,” Trini says. “A panty-peddling angel is a nice change.”

||

“How did you get the house to yourself?” Zack asks as Jason lets him through the front door.

“Dad’s working. Mom took my sister to gymnastics class. They’re going out to a special Valentine’s dinner with the other parents and kids afterward. We’ve got till 9.”

As soon as the door closes, Zack pulls Jason close to kiss his perfect lips.

“Hmm, Zack,” Jason tries to break away, “we gotta do Valentine’s Day.”

“We are,” Zack insists. “This is totally a romantic moment happening between us.”

“Maybe less ass-grabbing.”

Zack rolls his eyes, but immediately moves his hands up to cup Jason’s face. He smiles and makes a point to show his boyfriend how happy he is to be with him. “You look great tonight, Red. Thanks for having me over.”

Jason smiles back, knows he’s blushing. He can’t help himself and starts kissing Zack again.

And it’s so good. Zack is pouring everything into the kiss, effortlessly switching his focus between Jason’s top and bottom lips, using the barest of his tongue to tease. Zack’s fingers brush Jason’s hair, lulling him as the kiss excites.

Jason’s so committed to everything he’s feeling at the moment that when Zack makes the slightest move to pull back, he locks his arms as tightly as possible around his boyfriend.

Zack still manages to pull his head away. “Dude, relax, I’m not stopping,” he whispers, despite their proximity and privacy. “Just checking on you. Still wanna do Valentine’s dinner and all that?”

Jason vigorously shakes his head. “Let the pizza get cold.” He finally releases Zack but quickly grabs a hand and starts pulling him toward the stairs.

Zack can’t help but smile smugly as they reach Jason’s room.

The smile falls off his face though once he’s inside because, despite the overpowering presence of sports paraphernalia in the room, his eyes find the small black box and a red rose on Jason’s bed.

Zack turns back at the sound of Jason closing the door.

“I had to get you at least one flower,” Jason explains. “It’s Valentine’s law.”

Zack takes in a deep breath. “And a gift, I see.”

“Umm, should I have not?” Jason blinks quickly, troubled.

Zack notices and reaches out immediately. “I’m grateful, I am. I, uh, don’t know how to explain how much it means to me.”

“Zack,” Jason whispers, “I wish it was more.”

“What?”

“I hate seeing you work yourself to death.” Jason hides his face in Zack’s neck, shy with the cheesy, honest sentiment he’s about to say. “You deserve the world, Zack.”

Zack’s heart gets reacquainted with being cared for. He swallows hard, breathes through it, holds Jason tight. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. You don’t know if you’ll like the gift.”

“True,” Zack gives a shaky laugh. “The box seems a little small to have a Kawasaki Sport in it, so I’m already a little disappointed.”

They sit on the bed together. Zack picks up the rose first, smells the petals, savors receiving even this simple, unboxed gift. But he quickly moves on to the black box, not able to resist any longer. It’s not wrapped, so he’s able to pry the top off with no effort. “Holy shit!”

Jason feels a twinge of satisfaction seeing the awestruck look on his boyfriend’s face.

Zack picks up the satiny-mesh pair and looks with fascination. Then he realizes something. “You went panty shopping with Crazy Girl?”

“Umm, and Billy.”

Zack huffs, “Sorry I missed that.” A wicked smirk forms on his lips suddenly. He places the panties over his waist. “How about I try these first?”

Jason’s eyes shift quickly from the panties to Zack’s face and back again. “You don’t have to wear them for me. They’re for you.”

“I appreciate your progressive attitude toward my interests,” Zack says, bemused, “which reminds me,” he reaches in his pants pocket and pulls out a small case, “I have a gift for you, too.”

Jason looks at it suspiciously. “What is it?”

Zack rolls his eyes and places the case in Jason’s hand.

He snaps open the metal clasp. “Lipstick?”

Zack nods like he’s indulging a child that suddenly realizes ice is hard water.

Jason is so confused. “Thank … you?”

“Ask the obvious question, Red.”

“Why lipstick? I don’t wear makeup.”

“But I do,” Zack starts explaining. Jason knew that, although he’s never seen Zack wear lipstick. “So, you could say that the lipstick is a gift for both of us.”

Jason opens up the tube. “You got me lipstick that is really for you?”

Zack, again, nods.

Jason stares at the lipstick, back to Zack, down at the panties, back at the lipstick …

Zack snickers at his boyfriend’s distress. “Oh, dude, this is only Step 1 in fully melting your brain tonight. Turn around. Keep holding that lipstick.”

Jason quietly obeys, still blankly staring at the tube in his hands.

Zack jumps off the bed and makes quick work of stripping out of his shirt and pants. He pulls on the pair he offered as the first to wear, and they’re sooo nice. He tucks and positions everything just right, checks out his butt, the bottom of his cheeks peeking out. “Okay, Jason. I’m ready.”

Jason turns around. He’s still sitting on the bed while Zack stays standing on the other side. He swallows hard, followed by a deep breath. “Wow,” because there’s nothing else his brain can produce. Jason knew Zack would look amazing – Zack’s body is a work of fucking art – but the panties add something indescribable, making something that’s already perfect impossibly more so.

Zack proudly does a showy turn. “You chose well, Red.”

“I did,” Jason breathes, heart-eyes squarely looking at Zack’s face. He reaches out for Zack, who climbs back on the bed.

Jason gets on his knees, too, to meet him in the middle and goes to kiss his boyfriend when his lips meet the palm of Zack’s hand. “What the-,“ he muffles out.

“Wait, wait! I almost forgot the lipstick.”

Jason dazedly looks down at his hand, surprised he’s still holding the tube. He slowly catches up to Zack. “You want to wear it now?”

Zack smiles brightly. “Mind applying it?”

Jason opens the tube again and waits for Zack to shape his lips. “I’m probably not gonna do this right.”

After the deed is done, Zack presses his lips together to smooth the color out. “It’s not surgery,” he shrugs. “How do I look?”

Jason considers the lips, ghosting his finger over them. “Love the color.”

“I thought you would,” Zack muses. “Honestly, I think it would look better on you.”

“I don’t have any interest in make-”

Jason is interrupted by Zack ducking his head to press a lingering kiss on his throat, somewhere above his Adam’s apple. “Not what I meant,” Zack says in a low rumble. He pulls back to inspect his work. “God, you’re gonna look amazing totally marked up in red with my lips.”

“Ohhh,” Jason breathes.

“Ya get it now, Red?” Zack asks as he unbuttons Jason’s mostly already unbuttoned shirt.

Jason dumbly nods.

“Lie down,” Zack commands once the shirt’s off.

Zack stays upright, his knees bracketing Jason’s waist, giving him a gorgeous view. His boyfriend above him in panties and painted lips is the hottest damn thing Jason has ever seen.

Zack slowly leans over as his hands move up Jason’s chiseled torso. He hovers his lips over Jason’s. “I’m going to kiss you, but you have to be good and not kiss back too much. Don’t ruin the lipstick.” He doesn’t give Jason any chance to respond, simply proceeding to press his lips firmly but without real movement. It’s really hard not to respond to Zack’s lips.

Zack pulls back and smiles with delight. “Red really is your color. I think the red power coin chose you purely for aesthetic reasons.”

Before Jason can come up with a smart comeback to that, Zack moves his way back down him, kissing the hollow of his neck, the top of his left pec, then dead center of his sternum. He gives a nipple a swift lick before kissing below it.  Zack moves on to his stomach, his tongue working a line to his belly button. By now, Jason is speckled with lipstick stains. The only word for what he looks like is debauched, and he loves it.

As Zack unbuckles his belt, Jason realizes the debauchery is going to reach another level because he’s about to get lipstick on a part he didn’t think would ever happen while dating Zack.

But then Zack’s laughing. “Dude! What’s this?!!!”

Jason’s completely confused and a bit affronted by the laughter. This isn’t the first time Zack’s gone down to blow him, after all. He gets his sex-blurred eyes to focus down at what has Zack so giddy.

Oh, right. He’s wearing the red bikini panties. With Zack looking like his every fantasy come to life tonight, Jason forgot he wore the panties as another surprise for his boyfriend.

Zack excitedly strips him of his pants and quickly moves back to inspect the panties.

“Uhh,” Jason starts to explain (in a way less seductive way than he planned), “they’re technically yours.”

Zack looks up at Jason, showing his confusion.

“I was curious. Decided to wear them tonight just to see what it’s like and to show you.”

“You like it?” Zack genuinely wonders.

“It’s different. Can’t say they’re comfortable. I don’t know how you endure the way they ride up your crack.”

Zack snickers. “Yeah, comfort’s not usually a priority for these things.” He starts teasing Jason by running his fingers under the seams. “You know, I always wanted to see you in a G-string, but this is nice, too.”

Jason huffs. “Glad I didn’t disappoint.”

Zack stares at the panties. Jason’s hard, so the tip of his cock is peeking out of the top. He almost licks his lips but remembers the lipstick. “You said they’re mine?”

Jason is undone by the way Zack trails his fingers over the line his cock forms under the panties. “Y-you, uh, just gotta take them off me first.”

The smirk on Zack’s lipstick-smudged lips is sinful. Instead of taking off the panties, he simply moves the fabric down to the bottom of Jason’s shaft. Zack fully wraps a hand around him. “Think you can keep wearing them for now. But thanks for getting them.” He looks back at Jason, making eye contact. “Black’s great,” he takes in a breath, “but I think I really love red.”

Jason wants to fully absorb the true meaning of Zack’s words, but he doesn’t let him, swiftly taking Jason into his mouth. Seeing his boyfriend’s lacquered lips move up and down his cock is almost too much. He has to cover his eyes with his arm and fist the bedsheets to control himself.

Zack’s earlier words about what would happen to Jason’s brain were right because it really is fully melted at this point. The visuals are intense, but so are the emotions swelling inside. And despite Jason’s faulty brain functions, a response to Zack’s declaration to loving red flirts with his tongue, demands to be expressed before their Valentine’s Day is done.

_I think I love you, too._

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's, everyone :)


End file.
